Miss Stalker
by Viselle
Summary: Aku ingin melarikan diri darinya, atau mengusirnya pergi dari kehidupanku. Namun, nyatanya ketika dia pergi, hari-hariku tak lagi sama.


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Miss Stalker**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

Main chara : Kuroko Tetsuya, Narahashi Yui (OC)

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Aku ingin melarikan diri darinya, atau mengusirnya pergi dari kehidupanku. Namun, nyatanya ketika dia pergi, hari-hariku tak lagi sama._

.*.

Dia selalu muncul di depanku seolah tak disengaja, tapi aku tahu ia menyeting semuanya. Di pagi hari, dia muncul di kelas yang sama denganku, duduk satu baris di belakangku. Lalu siangnya dia muncul di kantin dan duduk semeja denganku beralasan bahwa meja-meja lain telah penuh, padahal meja di pojok dekat jendela masih kosong, juga meja di dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian di sore hari dia muncul lagi di halte bus, menaiki bus yang sama denganku bahkan duduk di sebelahku, sedang rumahnya ada di arah berbeda dengan rumahku. Dia sengaja melakukan itu semua agar bisa bersamaku. Aku tahu meski dia tak mengatakannya.

Tak asing bagiku, jika ada seorang gadis yang menyukaiku. Dari SMU sudah banyak yang mengaku jatuh hati padaku, nekad memintaku menjadi pacar padahal tak mengenalku dengan baik. Bagi gadis-gadis itu, perasaan suka sudah cukup untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Pemikiran yang dangkal. Karena pada dasarnya, rasa suka tak bisa menjadi dasar yang kuat untuk menjadi pondasi sebuah hubungan.

"Bagaimana dengan cinta?" Dia pernah bertanya padaku.

Hum, cinta mungkin bisa menjadi dasar hubungan, tapi menurutku masih tak cukup kuat. Harus ada kepercayaan, pengertian, kepedulian, juga harapan masa depan. Sebagai manusia kita harus memiliki harapan untuk masa depan. Harus memiliki tujuan yang ingin diraih di masa depan.

"Harapan masa depanku adalah bisa bersama Kuroko-kun selamanya."

Cih, selamanya? Apa dia pikir manusia tak punya batas umur? Astaga, pikirannya benar-benar dangkal. Harusnya dia memiliki harapan masa depan yang lebih realistis seperti lulus kuliah dengan _cumlaude_ , mendapat pekerjaan yang baik dengan gaji yang besar. Alih-alih menjadi realistis, dia malah membentuk impian ala putri Disney. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hidup ini singkat, jadi aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan Kuroko-kun."

Hah?! Apa?! Dia─sungguh, dia pasti sudah tidak waras. Dan, dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. _Stop!_ Kau harus fokus Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jadi aku cantik, eh? Makasih, Kuroko-kun."

Jangan _ge-er_ dulu, Momoi masih lebih cantik darimu.

"Eh? Apa?! Kau berani menyebut nama gadis lain di depanku?"

Patut dicatat, gadis yang cemburu itu menyebalkan tapi juga menggemaskan di saat yang sama. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya. Eh? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Kau mulai suka padaku, Kuroko-kun."

Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku suka pada gadis berkacamata itu. Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus suka pada _stalker_ macam dia? Dia menempel padaku seperti lem, bukan hanya di dunia nyata tapi juga di dunia maya. Notifikasi darinya muncul puluhan bahkan bisa ratusan sehari. Mulai dari pesan _What'sApp, BBM, inbox facebook, line, twitter,_ dia tak pernah bosan menguntitku. Membuatku hampir menghapus semua akun media sosialku hanya agar tak diganggu lagi. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa suka pada penguntit macam Narahashi Yui? Yang ada aku malah ingin menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

"Kuroko-kun, kenapa kau jadi jahat begini?"

Aku jahat? Kau yang menggangguku, Narahashi!

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

Tapi aku tidak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

Dan, dia benar-benar pergi. Tak ada lagi pesan _What'sApp_ yang biasa dia kirimkan di pagi hari untuk membangunkanku. Tak ada lagi namanya dalam friendslist _BBM_ dan _facebook-_ ku, dan ia pun tak lagi jadi _follower_ -ku di _Twitter._ Dia menghilang dari dunia media sosialku, juga dari dunia nyataku. Tak ada lagi dirinya di baris belakang kelas pagiku. Atau di meja yang sama denganku di saat makan siang. Dan, dia juga tak muncul di halte pada sore hari. Dia tak lagi duduk di sebelahku dalam perjalanan pulang, tak ada lagi yang menemaniku mengobrol. Dia menghilang. Lalu, perasaan aneh muncul di hatiku. Rasanya aku─ah, bukan, aku tak merasakan apa pun.

Namun, nyatanya kucari bayangnya di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswa di kampusku, mencoba menangkap gadis berambut kayu manis di antara ratusan orang yang mengantri makanan di kantin. Aku ... Ya Tuhan, rasanya ada perasaan yang menghimpit dadaku. Sesak. Aku menjadi tak sabar ingin melihatnya.

Kususuri kampus untuk mencarinya. Kutanyai orang-orang tentang dirinya. Mengapa tak seorang pun yang tahu tentangnya? Aneh. Bagaimana mungkin tak seorang pun mengenal gadis manis itu? Si kacamata berambut kayu manis yang dipotong pendek, bermata cokelat dan mungil. Dia selalu ada, tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya, termasuk aku. Aku baru menyadari keberadaannya setelah dia menghilang. Aku mencarinya. Aku merindukannya. Dan aku menyukainya.

"Hum, merindukanku, Kuroko-kun?"

Dia muncul. Entah kapan dan bagaimana, sekarang dia sudah duduk di sebelahku di halte bus.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari-hari tanpaku?" Dia bertanya dengan bahagia. Sudah kuduga, dia lagi-lagi merencanakan semua ini. Muncul di depanku saat aku frustrasi mencarinya. Dia sengaja memojokkanku agar aku mengakui perasaanku kepadanya. Curang, tapi biarlah.

Suram. Kuakui, itulah yang kurasakan ketika dia tak ada. Kehidupanku putih-abu-abu tanpa warna.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Ya, kau harus. Dan, kau pun harus dihukum.

"Eh?! Tapi─baiklah, apa hukumannya?"

Ya, begitu Narahashi. Menurutlah. Aku tak suka jika kau nakal.

Tetaplah jadi penguntitku.

Semula dia ternganga, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum malu. Mengangguk kemudian menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu." Suaranya mengalun tak lama kemudian.

Apa?

"Apa harapan masa depanmu?"

Hum, harapan masa depan ya? Aku tersenyum tapi tak memberinya jawaban. Karena jawaban itu kusimpan hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Harapan masa depanku adalah memiliki Narahashi Yui di sisiku. Bukan selamanya, hanya seumur hidupku saja.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mampir di fic ini. Maaf jika di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan. Maklum, fic ini ditulis secara kilat dalam satu jam. Hehe ...

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
